The pack
by rockygirl1
Summary: this is what my story is about there hasn't been a white wolf in 500 year all white wolfs are female. set in present day the white wolf is Male but the wolf its self is female and is the keeper of god like powers over the elements. Akihito has two older brother 1 older sister and a twin sister jealous of his powers and the attention he is getting.


**I am going to tell you a bit know so I wont have to explain through the fanfic. Kou and Takato are also werewolves, they know Akihito's secret. **

So this is what my story is about there hasn't been a white wolf in 500 year all white wolfs are female. set in present day the white wolf is Male but the wolf its self is female and is the keeper of god like powers over the elements. Akihito has two older brother 1 older sister and a twin sister jealous of his powers and the attention he is getting. To escape from trouble the join another pack on of the pack member see the white wolf and thinks its one of his sisters. I wont tell you any more what do you think and yes Fei long, Souh, Asami and the rest of the viewfinder gang will be in it.

* * *

><p><strong>500 years in the past<strong>

"NOOO! I don't want the gift." Akio screamed to the wolf goddess Mika.

"But you must child or how will you become a goddess." Mika said with a gentle yet controlling voice, it was more of a statement then a question.

"I don't want this gift my life will be ruined I have already lost my love to being the white wolf I don't want to loose any more." Tears streamed down Akio's face at the memory of her mate being killed over a fight for her though the victor fought in vain as he didn't win her heart be the hatred in her pure heart.

"Be quiet you can roam around this world as long as you want but you will have this gift. with that they both started to glow then there was a white flash and then an aurora flashed across the sky.

"You have the gift child you have what others would envy don't shed tears." With those words Mika disappeared.

"Why me... Never mind I will live and make sure other White wolves wont feel my pain." And with that Akio left nobody saw her ever again.

Years went past and there were no white wolves."

* * *

><p><strong>484 Years later.<strong>

" Waaaah." cries of two new born babies penetrated the house.

" Impossible how can our son be the white wolf but not his twin sister." Isamu gasped in shock. " And he transformed as soon as he was born."

" Maybe it was meant to be he is a gift from goddess Mika we shouldn't question her actions. The gods like to tamper with forces they cant handle until they can, Mika can control the elements but she has no full control of then so she sends part of her self down with the ability to control those powers and to learn them more then they will go back to Mika and rule with her this gift is rare and precious but also dangerous but we should protect our son with all our strength. And the reason why he transform is because his bond with his wolf is strong you are suppose to transform at the age of sixteen but if you have a strong wolf it should be five but he is part of the goddess so it shouldn't be surprising." Akemi stated she was so weak from giving birth but she was still able to move people.

" Ok honey we will." Isamu turned around. " Kids I can smell you come on in and met your little brother and sister." Three children walk in nervously then there eyes open with ewe at the site of there younger siblings and made promises like ' I will be the best big brother/sister' or ' I'll teach you everything and spoil you rotten.'

* * *

><p><strong>16 Years later<strong>

"Mom where's my bag!" Akihito yelled down stairs.

"Its here honey come down and eat or you'll be late for school." Akemi called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Akihito came running down the stairs and jumped in to his place at the table.

"Where is Naomi?" Akemi asked Akihito.

"Probably putting on ten more layers of make up she is such a drama queen and want so much attention." Akihito grumbled he barely has any time to shower now.

" Now, now don't speak ill of your older twin sister." Akemi shook her head disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Akihito stressed out. _knock knock knock._ "That must be Kou and Takato we gotta go." All family members except Naomi who was upstairs picked up their bags and left.

"Your sister is STILL doing her make up." Kou was getting inpatient and he wasn't the only one.

"You know what." Akihito's mother interrupted their thoughts. " You kids go ahead I'll take Naomi." She kissed everyone of her children's cheeks and Akihito groaned in embarrassment for being seen having his mother kiss him in front of his friends.

_they wont let this go for a week' _Akihito thought to him self when he saw them grinning like Cheshire Cats.

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

"Hey Aki-chan." Kou called his friend with a fake innocent voice knowing that calling Akihito that got on his nerves.

"Stop calling me that what do you want." Akihito gritted through his teeth.

"You know most girls at the age of 16 stat to go in heat?"

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with me?"

" Your wolf is female so there is a chance that you might go in heat." Akihito froze his sisters told him how horrible going in heat was you were all was hot, your scent attracted male wolfs and all you could think about is sex. Even though he had never gone into heat he knew it was horrible.

Well I hope that doesn't Shivered with horror.

"Hey Blondie!" someone shouted from the other end of the canteen.

"Oh great Arata is here." Kou pouted

" Just ignore the guy." Akihito said calmly and leaned back in his chair. " He 's human you guys can bet him in a single punch." Kou and Takato looked at each other nervously all werewolves have an insane amount of on speed strength and quick healing it doesn't matter how big you are if your up against a wolf say your prayer because you are already dead. Akihito was one of the smallest wolfs but his speed and strength up against even wolves left people wondering.

" Hey Blondie did you hear me." Arata grabbed Akihito by his locks and turned his head to face him, the whole canteen went quiet Kou and Takato took a few paces back not in fear of what Arata can do but what Akihito could do.

" Yeah I heard you I just chose to ignore you 'cause your not worth my attention." The canteen stared in ewe nobody had he guts to stand up to Arata and talk to him that way especially people as small as Takaba.

" YOU BRAT YOUR DEAD!" Arata sneered at Akihito he was losing composer.

"Oh really." Aki said calmly before grabbing Arata's arm and collar and flipped him over as if he were a feather. Everyone was shocked silent, Arata was left on the floor and Akihito walked away with Kou and Takato.

_' What the hell he is so strong for his size, he doesn't even have muscles... I going to find out.'_

**Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
